bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turaga Dlakii
This article is about the author and BZPower member. You may be looing for the comic character of the same name. ---- Turaga Dlakii is a Premier Member of BZPower, and a comic maker of a relatively high degree of renown, as well as being somewhat skilled in spriting and MOCing. He has been a member of BZPower for over five years, and has been making comics for nearly three, making him a true comic veteran compared to a vast majority of comic-makers active today. He is also the third administrator of this wiki. The Real Person Turaga Dlakii, whose real name shall not be revealed here, is a 15-year-old living in Canberra, Australia. He is currently halfway through Year 10 at school; he excels at language studies and chemistry. He enjoys playing most games made by Nintendo, notably the Pokémon and Fire Emblem series. Member History Turaga Dlakii, originally known as doublepassengergukko, first joined BZPower Forums on 12 August 2003, upon the suggestion of one of his school friends. Shortly after, he renamed himself Turaga of Takanuva, a name which stuck for over three years. He did not use his account much until late 2005. In September 2005, Dlakii randomly decided to take a look around BZPower, ending up in the Comedies forum. For reasons unknown, he started his own comedy which was based on the idea of Ahkmou being forced into bizarre situations when his Matoran Pod was lost. For a time, the only two posters in that topic were the two members of BZP who would remain his friends for the following three years, Dreiken and DudeNuva. Noting an advertisement for comics in Dreiken's signature, he became something of a fan of Dreiken's Comics, which eventually inspired the production of his own. On June 29, 2006, Turaga Dlakii became a Premier Member, subsequently gaining two proto points and starting his blog, From the Spriter's Desk. Interestingly, his large Personal Message box, a Premier Member benefit, still hasn't filled up completely. Display Name History Dates are to be filled in later, when BZPower is operating again *doublepassengergukko (16th August 2003 - ?? 2003) *Turaga of Takanuva '(?? 2003 - 24th May 2006) *Dlakii: the Turaga of Takanuva (24th May 2006 - 10th July 2006) *Turaga Dlakii (10th July 2006 - 11th November 2006) *Japanese Fighting Fish (11th November 2006 - 31st December 2006) *Ol' Dlakii (31st December 2006 - 11th August 2007) *Ye Olde Dlakii (11th August 2007 - 26th September 2007) *Turaga Dlakii (26th September 2007 - 11th May 2008) *The Mudkip Man (11th May 2008 - 25th June 2008) *Turaga Dlakii (25th June 2008 - present) Friends Dlakii has befriended a colourful variety of members of BZPower over time. Some of these include his longtime friends and fans Dreiken, DudeNuva and The Pointy-Haired Boss, outspoken Dark709 critic Xaeraz, spriting legends Tahuri and Leynok, Forum Assistant SPIRIT, game developer and part-time employer Takua95, and fellow comic-makers like Lewajohnson: Toa of Mangosteen, Kotahn, Toranova and Johnuva. Comic History Turaga Dlakii, still known as Turaga of Takanuva at the time, first started making comics in January 2006. Unlike a very large majority of comic makers, his were never inspired by Dark709, but rather by his friend Dreiken. Similarly, his comics (with the sole exception of Serasha's Comics) have never been based in The Comic Land, the fictitious realm created by Dark709. The Prologue of his first series, The Unknown Turaga, was launched on January 16, 2006, starting off his career. The series, which was composed of twenty-four main comics, was generally well-received. Shortly after, on June 10 2006, Dlakii had the topic closed, allowing him to continue with his next two series. Upon the opening his new topic, Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, Dlakii (now known by that name) introduced two new series: The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons, the sequel to the first series; and The Newsroom, a comedy series in the vein of Insannamix. Both were met with applause, and the topic held until July 2007, at which stage it died in BZPower's downtime (which was subsequently spoofed in a Newsroom comic). Shortly after this, Dlakii opened a new topic to compensate for the loss of his old one. Turaga Dlakii's New Comic Emporium continued where the old topic left off, and has received a massive (and completely unexplainable) increase in popularity as of late, outdoing both of Dlakii's previous topics. At the beginning of 2008, Dlakii finally finished Land of Dragons, allowing him to commence the writing of the third series in what's now known as The Unknown Turaga Saga, LIGHT. More recently, Dlakii has been hired as an author of the third series of Heroes (though he was recently briefly on strike from the series) and Point Taken. He has also gotten himself involved in Operation LOSER 4.0 and the potentially upcoming''Orange Paradox. Tools For the most part, Dlakii works with comics via Microsoft Paint. However, more and more frequently as of late, he uses Adobe Photoshop CS2 to add realistic effects, such as blended-in fire blasts, blur jumping effects, a TV glowing in an otherwise dark room, the Mudkip Man FIRIN HIS LAZOR, and a rather complex swamp scene in ''The Newsroom. He is now experimenting with assembling entire comics solely in Photoshop, with limited success. Sprite-kit wise, Dlakii makes use of three or four kits: RZMIK, The Rayg Kit 2.0/2.5, and The ToM Kit 2. Very rarely, however, he uses the Razor kit (the only known example of this being in Serasha's Comics). Due to the kit's horrible design and association with Dark709, he refuses to use Chimorou, Chimorou Omega, or any variant thereof, at all, and also will not post in comic topics which utilise the kit. For animations, due to a lack of anything more advanced, Dlakii uses Windows Movie Maker. However, after the mess the program made of Newsroom 86, he is seeking out better programs. Other works Sprite In 2006, Dlakii (in conjunction with his brother Lai) released his first sprite kit. The Dlakii & Lai Mini Kit was somewhat well-received, but was short-lived. A new version of the sprite kit, simply titled The New Dlakii & Lai Mini Kit, is currently in the works. As a sideline to the New Mini Kit, and potentially to supercede it entirely, Dlakii is developing a second variety of sprite kit. This kit is basically a movie-style kit vaguely remniscent of RZMIK. Originally, this kit was not intended for a public release; however, Dlakii has since changed his mind on the subject, after receiving positive feedback about several previews provided in his blog. He was briefly taking suggestions for names for it in his blog, but has since decided on a proper name for it, which has yet to be revealed. Dlakii has been hired by Cyan Productions, a BZPower-based gaming company, as a 2D spriter. His present project involves developing new overworld sprites for the gaming giant, though he has been getting really lazy with his work for them lately; some of his work was nearly seen at the 2008 Brickfair in a demo for Takua95's The Time Machine, but was not ready in time due to intervening circumstances. Also, Dlakii created some Avak and Vezok sprites in the style of The Rayg Kit 2.5, exclusively for the use of SPIRIT in Mantax Facts PSA. His most recent assignment has been with Lewajohnson's upcoming sprite film, Fight for the Lazy Life which he has volunteered to add sound and music to. He sincerely hopes that the film won't be butchered by Windows Movie Maker. Non-Sprite Over the past two years, Dlakii has made a large number of MOCs, though only a small number have been published on BZPower. To combat this issue, make his name as a MOCist, and in celebration of his recent 1000th post, Dlakii launched The MOCkery, presumably BZPower's first MOC library in which the MOCs don't really have anything to do with each other story-wise. He has also worked as a voice actor; presently, his only work in this field has been in Phyoohrii's Titan Olympics, a stop-motion film, and on projects based on The Unknown Turaga Saga. He has recently launched his own wiki, The Unknown Turaga Wiki, a wiki designed solely for information on The Unknown Turaga Saga. He co-administrates this site with Dreiken, his longtime friend and the author of the Saga's upcoming-but-postponed fourth chapter, Sons of Shadow. Dlakii is also randomly tinkering with Game Maker, presumably out of boredom. At present, Dlakii is randomly planning an entry into BZPower's Art Contest 16, saying that he has "a brilliant idea for this". Reception (Insane egotism has been noted in this article. As such, this part of Turaga Dlakii's profile will be written by an unbiased and anonymous critic.) Dlakii's comics, having a cleanliness and fresh quality, have recieved mainly good reviews during their time at BZPower. Nary a complaint has been found. But don't get an inflated head, dude. Influence on other comics Right from the beginning, Dlakii's works have influenced many other comic writers. Dreiken, a longtime friend of Dlakii (and the member who originally inspired Dlakii's comics), modeled his shortlived second series, Dreiken's Comics V2: Sons of Shadow, on The Unknown Turaga Saga, even stating (with Dlakii's permission) that it took place five years after the original Unknown Turaga series. Other examples of Dlakii's near-megalomaniacal influence include: *In an episode of Froops, Channel Billion Studios was referenced. *Since the launch of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, many other multi-comic topics have emerged. *Since the launch of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium, a few comic topics have emerged with such a name. However, Dlakii DOES NOT APPROVE of others using that title. *In The Mercenus Chronicles, the first part of the series was entitled The Unknown Matoran, an obviously direct rip from The Unknown Turaga. He never had Dlakii's permission to use a variation of his title. Curiously, a 2006 epic by Dlakii based on The Unknown Turaga Saga was entitled "The Dlakii Chronicles". Known Works *The Unknown Turaga (finished series) *The Newsroom *The Unknown Turaga II: Land of Dragons (finished series) *LIGHT *Happy Snaps (suspended) *Toa Metru: Take Two (suspended) *Serasha's Comics (co-author) *Froops (co-author) *Mission: Server Downtime (co-author) *Heroes (co-author, third series only) *Point Taken (co-author) Trivia *Dlakii has been a member of BZPower longer than any other comic maker active today, with the sole exception of The Chili God. *Even when he first joined BZPower (in 2003, aged 10), Dlakii used only proper spelling and grammar in his posts. *Dlakii pioneered the idea of Guest Star regulations; he was the first to introduce a list of regulations such as "You must post at least twice in this topic". *Dlakii is renowned for being mildly obsessed with the Pokémon Mudkip, to the extent that The Mudkip Man was a former BZPower display name he used. This obsession has been carried on in many of his recent Guest Star appearances (as he states that he has a pet Mudkip) and even his superhero form in Heroes is named Mudkip Man (and, as the name implies, has Mudkip-based powers). Generally, he reacts very badly to the use of the so i herd u liek mudkipz meme, occasionally needing to delete blog replies and comments containing the statement, and wishing he could do the same to posts. *Dlakii is also renowned as a fanatic of the Fire Emblem game series. He has often stated that some aspects of The Unknown Turaga Saga was actually inspired by the series and, having access to a large amount of it, plans to predominately use music from the series in The Unknown Turaga: The Movie and other animated shorts. Also, a number of sprites used in The Unknown Turaga Saga originated from the GameBoy Advance iterations of the series, including the Ivaldi, Exaccus, Naegling, Proto D's dragon form, the Shadow Dragons, the Lord of the Shadow Dragons, and the ballistae aboard the Battle Axe, to name a few. *Dlakii has also made his name as one of the most outspoken critics of Dark709's work. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showuser=13217 Turaga Dlakii's profile at BZPower Forums] *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?automodule=blog&blogid=144& From the Spriter's Desk, Turaga Dlakii's blog at BZPower Forums] Category:Comic Makers Category:Spriters